


The Last War

by TheLunatic



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunatic/pseuds/TheLunatic
Relationships: Alucard/Integra Hellsing
Kudos: 4





	The Last War

“It is not a battle. It's a war.”

因特古拉仍然没有放下她的烟，尽管她的金发已如烟灰一般花白。

“您说什么？”塞拉斯正坐在她背后的沙发上随手翻着刚买来的流行小说，闻言奇怪地抬头望向她，还有那落地窗外雨丝绵绵的冬日伦敦。

“我在回答你的问题。”她转过头，淡淡地吐出嘴里的烟圈。

“我的问题？”一脸茫然的女警似乎已经完全想不起来自己什么时候问过了，苦恼地抓了抓自己有些蓬乱的金发。

“关于练剑的问题。”她简短地提示道。

塞拉斯这下想起来，她的确是在早些时候问过这样的问题：

“您为什么还要每天练剑？大概不会有什么需要您战斗的机会了吧。”

且不说现在早就没什么吸血鬼袭击需要处理，就算有那么一两件，都不需要她的主人出马，她自己就能收拾了，更不用说让因特古拉大人动手了。何况，尽管她的身材没有走样，她的动作依旧敏捷——她毕竟已经老了，像一把逐渐锈蚀的利剑，依然令人畏惧，但没有人会期待它渴饮鲜血了。

“所……所以？”她歪了歪脑袋，虽然搞明白了但好像完全没有听懂，“战争？和谁的战争？”

“这，就不是你这种不会长小细纹的丫头能懂的了。”她把雪茄按灭，湛蓝的眼睛里露出一丝骄傲与狡黠的笑意。

雨水的气味，隐隐在空阔的房间里飘散开来。

“你回来了。”她坐在办公桌前，看着她的仆人缓缓从墙壁穿入。

“啊，我回来了，因特古拉。”他咧开嘴，“伦敦的雨天真是让人不快。”

“等我死了你就离开英格兰吧。”她靠在椅背上，平静地说，“这用不了多久。”

“那是自然。”他说，“我没兴趣待在这个鬼地方。”

“Master……？”塞拉斯有点不可思议地听着他们讨论她的死亡，好像谈论下个周末去哪里郊游一样平淡。

“你想去哪里？”他转过头看着她，饶有兴味地笑了。

“我……我？”塞拉斯愣了一下，“呃……这个……我其实，没有离开过英国……”

“留恋故土么？”他嘲讽似的弯了一下嘴唇。

“你不也一样？”因特古拉瞥了他一眼。

“哦，我没有什么故土了。”他说，“一定程度上说是海尔辛的功劳。”

“不胜荣幸。”她配合似的说，耸了耸肩，然后忍不住无声地笑起来。

“那个……我还没有……”塞拉斯有些局促地说，“何况，何况您不是说……要活得比女王陛下还长吗？”

“哦，那只是玩笑而已。”因特古拉轻快地回答，“再说，哪怕我能活一百岁，对于你们而言，也不过弹指一挥间。人类的寿命与永恒是永远的反义词。”

“我……我不想听您这样说……”塞拉斯怔了一下，小声说。

“等你死了，我就自由了。”她的主人却置若罔闻，继续说。

“的确如此。”

“或许我会把你的葬礼搞得一团糟。”

“尽管去做吧——反正那时候烦恼的就不是我了。”

“或许会让英国颜面扫地。”

“那一定会上报纸头条。”

“或许会偷走你的尸体。”

“死人的血液对你没有意义。”

“是你的话也许可以尝尝。”

“随你便好了。”因特古拉瞥了一眼呆若木鸡的女警，轻笑道，“但最好不要吓坏了那孩子。”

“因……因特古拉大人。”塞拉斯好不容易找回了自己的舌头，“您还很健康啊，请不要说那种话吧，说得好像……好像您明天就会离开一样……”

“早晚的事，有什么区别呢？”

“但是，但是我还想和您在一起更多的时间……”塞拉斯微微低下头，不愿露出悲伤的神情，“我还是没办法想象您不在之后的世界……对吧，主人？”

她求援似的望向她的主人，却对上一双她从未见过的严肃的眼睛。

“你的主人还在战斗，身为她的仆人，没有胆怯的资格，没有畏缩的资格，没有放弃的资格，我希望你牢记在心，塞拉斯。”他极为罕见地叫了她的名字，让她忍不住浑身一颤。

她忽然明白了因特古拉之前说的话。

这是她的最后一场战争，无关任何人。这是她与自己的战争，与衰老，与死亡，与人类宿命的脆弱与短暂的战争，只要她还在拼命勇敢地活下去，这场战争就没有停止。

衰老是人类不可逃避的命运，死亡是人类必将拥抱的结局。她坦然接受这一切，却绝不让它们主宰自己的生命。

她仍然挥着手中的剑，她仍然夹着指间的烟，她仍然雷厉风行地处理一切事务，她仍然大声欢笑，与吸血鬼毫无顾忌地调侃自己的死亡。

——她赢过很多次，她也还会赢，最后一次。


End file.
